The WHAT IF story
by not girly at all
Summary: What if Tokyo Mew Mew were an anime full of weapons, magic as it is , bad language, romance and humor..and maybe some sorrow.. put together?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Tokyo Mew Mew were an anime full of guns and weapons? And what if Kisshu and Ichigo ended up together? What if..**

**I ran out of What ifs =3= Well, well.. I GOT ONE MORE WHAT IF!**

**What if Tokyo Mew Mew were an anime full of weapons, magic (as it is), bad language, romance and humor..and maybe some sorrow.. put together? **

**That's what you're going to find out if you read this story~ ^3^ Well, it is Friday so I feel happy and I listen to music while writing stories! So! If you feel like it's familiar feelings to a song then just tell me what song! ^^ It'll be fun if you guess right! ^^ Don't forget to R&R after reading the chapters! ^^ I want critic! ^3^ I don't care if it's happy or mad. Please tell me what you liked the most with the chapter after reading it too! ^3^**

**Nem and sugar don't fit T^T..Or it does xD Cause then she'll write those sick stories! ^3^**

**Zakuro: Can't you just go on with the story, Nem?**

**Kisshu: That would be good *Liking the idea of weapons, romance, humor, bad language and magic***

**Ichigo: Here she'll go on with another sick story =3= Would you leave the Kishigo thing for this story?**

**Me: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME! Nem's mad =3= Of course I won't!**

**Taruto: Nem don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only her sick ideas**

**Me: So true, so true..**

The WHAT IF story (Who could have guessed the title~?)

**Minto's POV (STARTING WITH A NEW CHARACTER ^3^)**

Minto sat up, looking at the gun on her table. Beside it there was a Pendant. Apparantly she had to use it when her gun wasn't necessary. The blond guy, Ryou Shirogane, had told her that. But, she hadn't liked the idea so much. Her gun was the most valuable thing she had in her life, except from her dog Miki.

"Miki!" she called out and saw her dog walk into the room.

Miki looked at her with begging eyes while whining. The dog hadn't been out for a walk for 9 hours now. Minto slept longer that night because she've been exhausted.

"Yes, yes, I will take you out for a walk" Minto told her dog.

She sat up and chose a dress in her closet. It was red, with some yellow ribbons on. It was almost pink, she couldn't really decide if it was red or pink. Probably it was both. Heedfully she chose a pair of shoes that would fit her dress. With two small yellow ribbons she tied her hair up into two buns. She took a quick look into the mirror and picked her gun up. She chose her favourite purse and carefully she put her gun into it. She pulled the zipper and closed her purse. Beside Miki there was a leash, Minto picked it up and tied it to Miki's collar. The soon 13 year old girl and her dog walked out of the room and into the hall. The hall was really pretty, since Minto was a rich girl. The walls were covered with the prettiest colors you could ever imagine. In the whole hall there was also photographs of her family, with a text under telling what they did that was important for the Aizawa family.

Miki dragged Minto out of the room, it was like it was Miki going on a walk with Minto and not the other way around. Minto chuckled, shook her head and pulled Miki to her right place, behind Minto.

Minto was actually newly a member of something called Tokyo Mew Mew. There she can transform into a Mew, with the DNA Blue Lorikeet. In the Project they use Red Data Animals. She wasn't the only member of Tokyo Mew Mew. There was a girl named Ichigo Momomiya, Mew Ichigo, infused with the DNA of a Iriomate Wildcat. Retasu Midorikawa, Mew Lettuce, infused with the DNA of a finless porpoise. Purin Fon, Mew Pudding, infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamurin. And then we have Zakuro Fujiwara, Mew Zakuro, infused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf.

And together those 5 girls fought 3 boys, called Aliens. The 5 girls usually used weapons, so it's taking time for them to get used to their Pendants. Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka says they can't hurt our enemies, not with weapons. But, last week Minto shot that Alien named Pai. And he cried out in pain, the memory made her smirk. Ichigo had also stabbed the Alien named Kisshu, which she seemed to regret after, because he was about to faint in pain (try on your own to get stabbed with a big sword). She's too weak, that Ichigo. Purin used her Nunchakus at Taruto, who then used his weird weapon thing against her to control the plants. Purin, as childish as she is, bursted out laughing at him and then got captured by one of his plants. Zakuro, who Minto called Onee-sama, used her throwing stars to break the plants and free Purin. Retasu, who probably was the weakest of them with her small knives. She barely uses them. And, if someone gets in danger (if it's not Purin) it will be Retasu. But when she really wants to fight, she can fight, Minto had to agree on that.

**Purin's POV**

Purin was training with her Nunchakus. She was getting better everyday. The Pendant lying on the table, could get a glare from her sometimes. She didn't want it, she loved her weapons. She didn't have to transform into a Mew and fight those Aliens. She could do it perfectly without transforming. Her siblings was watching her from the kitched, they were a little bit worried about her training for too much. When she put them to bed or made food for them she was always exhausted. They all were hungry, but were too scared to interrupt her. Her focus were on the Nunchakus, she would probably make some food for them if they just asked. But, something with their older sister made them stay away from asking.

Purin had a trouble to focus. Her eyelashes felt heavy and she was freezing. Probably she was getting a fever, the others in Tokyo Mew Mew said she was training for too much. Her noise tickled and she sneezed. She rubbed her eyes and kept focusing on what she was doing. Even though her eyelashes was getting heavier and heavier for every second that was passing. After a while everything got dizzy if she didn't blink for a few times. Half a minute later she was lying on the floor and her world was all black.

On the table her Pendant was blinking and shaking, as a signal to the other Mews. It lightened up and then it stopped shining. And then it lightened up and stopped shining again. It kept doing that all the time and the children looking from the kitchen got scared. They didn't know what to do and quickly hid under the desk in the kitchen.

Then they all heard footsteps outside the house, walking towards the door. Slowly, the door got opened.

**Me: Cliffhanger or just a bad attempt to make a cliff hanger? **

**Minto: It was OK. After all most of this chapter was about me**

**Me: Not the next time. All characters will have their moments to shine in chapters**

**Purin: Why did I faint?**

**Me: =3= Do not question the writers ideas**

**Kisshu: I think she also wants to tell you all guys to not forget to R&R**

**Me: If you do, then the first one rewieving.. Can decide what character it will be all about next time! ^3^ But, remember.. It has to be before I've started to work on Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm sorry for this late update! =3= I really didn't mean to take it so long! But I've had school, flute lessions and all those stuffs who keeps me busy. So, I wasn't able to keep writing on this story! I'm so sorry! But, now I started again! w**

**Zakuro: And yet again she's going to talk and talk forever, til the very end of time**

**Me: Meanie =3= Of course I won't!**

**Ichigo: You won't? Can't you just start with the story already?**

**Me: Meanies =3= I start when I want to  
Kisshu: Nem, could you please get started with the story?**

**Me: Alright!**

**Taruto: Why did it work when Kisshu asked?**

**Me: Because I "used" to have a big crush on Kisshu, yes the " is supposed to be-**

**Kisshu: NEM DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Taruto: ONLY HER SICK IDEAS!**

**Me: =3= Sad, but true**

Chapter 2

Taruto's POV:

Taruto appeared at the Aliens base just in time to hear Kisshu and Pai arguing about something. It was just that Kisshu sounded like he was laughing, and Pai like he was full of rage. In Taruto's arms there was an unconcious blonde haired girl, in her hands she was holding her weapons called nunchakus. Taruto had been resting nearby her house (actually he had been sitting on the roof top), and heard someone open the door to her house. Curious as he got, he looked at who it was, and saw a man with a coat and a funny hat. It had to mean danger. So as fast as he could, he used his ninja kick and kicked the man's ass (In his fantasy, yes). But, the truth was that he knocked the man down with his plants. His plants had been knocking him like they was a hammer and the man with the funny hat was a nail. And as fast as he could, Taruto picked Purin up and teleported out of there. But, he didn't know why he had done that though.

"I'm back." Taruto yelled.

"Ah, Taruto." Kisshu said. "Meet our new family member, Paulina."  
"Paulina?" Taruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Kisshu pushed a girl out of the room he was standing in. The girl had a big and pretty pink dress, with a big white ribbon. She wore a necklace and her hair was grey/purple and in one ponytail. The eyes were...Wait...That wasn't a girl! It was a boy! And someone Taruto knew pretty well too.  
"Pai?" Taruto said holding back his laugh. "Are you cross dressing now?"

"I am not." Pai said with an irritated voice. "I lost in a bet against Kisshu, and.."

"Hey, you are not allowed to speak if the person doesn't call you Paulina." Kisshu said, fighting hard to hold his laugh back.

"You're the worst!" Pai said angrily at Kisshu.

Kisshu put his hands to his mouth to hold the laugh back. Pai, no, I mean Paulina, was looking really mad at him. Taruto who was standing there with Purin in his arms, was surprised they hadn't noticed anything yet. He was thinking about how he could have such idiots as his brothers. Kisshu bursted out laughing and Paulina was on fire.

"Is it just me?" Taruto asked. "Or is Pai on fire?"  
"I can see it too." Kisshu said. "Hey! Paulina! Stay like that! I'm gonna go and get marshmallows!"

Paulina was on fire and his eyes too. He was full of rage and were death glaring at Kisshu who was laughing. Without Taruto realising it Purin opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at Paulina who was on fire.

"Is that Pai or a girl that's on fire?" she asked.

They all turned their heads and looked at Purin. Kisshu and Pai looked really shocked and then they both gave Taruto angry and pissed looks. The looks showed him that they was thinking something even worse than death. He didn't want to find out what though, those looks already creeped him out without knowing what they meant.

"She fainted and I saved her from a man with a funny hat." Taruto said.

"Okay, for the first." Purin said. "He is actually a girl. And second. SHE is actually my cousin who was coming for a visit."

"But he.. I mean she looked like a man! Are you sure it wasn't a creep?" Taruto asked.

"I'm pretty sure, since it's my cousin." Purin said glaring at Taruto. "Who did you think it was?"

"I thought it was a killer clown, dressed as a creep, with a coat and a funny hat. On his way to kill you, collect your soul and use it for an experiment who's going to create an army of clowns on his way of reaching his biggest dream to be a successful artist, who can make everything he draws turns real, so he can one day rule this world. But he has to collect people's spirits so he can put them into clown dolls so they get life. And then the clown dolls will follow him the rest of his life, which is to the end of this universe. Because he actually is a ghost, who died million years ago, who now wants revenge, the reason is that someone stole his strawberry when he was really hungry." Taruto said without hesitating for a second.

"He really isn't making that up." Kisshu and Paulina said, embarrassed of what a childish and idiotic little brother that they had.

"I wish I never would have asked." Purin said.

"No, you shouldn't." Paulina said. "Now you know"

"Well. I wanna go home now. Get me home." Purin said.

Taruto disappeared with Purin and put her down in front of her house.

"Well see ya-"

Before they even knew it, both their worlds was black, and they was being dragged in two different sacks.

**Me: That's all for noow! Sorry for the short chapter, but if you want me to uptade. It'll be short at times ^^'**

**Pai: Why did I have to wear a dress? T_T**

**Taruto: We should have gotten marshmallows! XD Since you was on fire!**

**Me: Yu-**

**Kisshu: NEM WANTS TO SAY DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what! I updated! Sorry for taking so long, again ^^' School keeps me busy. But, guess what! I got an A! in English! ^^ SOOOOOOOO.. Lots and lots of updates now! I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible, since many people seems to like this one a lot ^^ I'm going to at least try to write 2 chapters for this story today! Thanks for following this story and sorry for the late update, again~  
/Nem**

_"Well. I wanna go home now. Get me home." Purin said.  
Taruto disappeared with Purin and put her down in front of her house.  
"Well see ya-"La  
Before they even knew it, both their worlds was black, and they was being dragged in two different sacks._

**Purin's POV:**

Purin woke up with a really bad headache. It felt like her head would explode any minute and she opened her eyes just to look at some scary people standing in front of her with some really evil smirks. She couldn't see their faces, because they were wearing masks to cover up their face. The masks looked like something a little kid would wear at Halloween when it was trying to scare everyone else and be the coolest kid. So, truth to be told, the masks was just silly and not scary. But just because they were silly, the masks creeped her out when those people was wearing them. Also, she was pretty sure they all were men, she didn't hear any voice belonging to a woman at all.  
She crawled backwards and hit a wall behind her. Purin looked for her Nunchakus but they were no where to be found. She got a bit panic and looked into her pockets, but they weren't there. She dropped them? She never ever had dropped them. She was so careful when she was holding them because they were so valuable and was her most precious treasures so far in her life.  
"Looking for these?" one of them said and held her nunchakus up.  
Purin turned her head and looked at them. Her eyes got wide and she then death glared at them all and tried to stand up. However her legs and arms was tied with a rope that she didn't notice before, and she fell down.  
"GIVE ME MY WEAPONS! THEY'RE MINE! NOT YOUR'S! BASTARDS!" she yelled at them.  
"Ooouuuuh. We're so scared of the little kid." one of them said coldly to her.  
Purin growled and looked around for Taruto. But she couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't laying anywhere. She was so sure he got captured too. But maybe it was just her imagination?  
"Looking for your friend, kid?" they asked.  
"Yes! Where is he?" she replied angrily.  
"Look up" was all that they said.  
Purin looked up in the roof, just to see something shocking..

**Zakuro's POV:**

Zakuro was dancing around in the studio. She loved dancing, it was a moment where she could do exactly like she wanted to (well, when no one saw her). And not be ordered around by some people who always wanted and was craving for her to be perfect and make any mistakes.  
The attempts to be the most perfect model, dancer and actress was really hard and she failed at the personality, because trying to act so perfect and happy all the time in front of TV, the manager and everyone else was so hard and the pressure was too much at times. She even fought about taking a vacation, go somewhere and never come back. But, now she was a part of Tokyo Mew Mew, and leaving her team was no option. She had a duty to protect the world and then she had to be brave and strong. After all, the rest of the team looked up to her, even though they didn't want to admit it.  
They all was such kids and clumsy all the time, they did mistakes that Zakuro had to fix. She admired them and was jealous. She wanted to be the kid too. As the most grown up and with the most responsibility, she had a lot of pressure and was scared of panicing. She didn't want to lose faith or look weak in front of them.  
They're one big family and they all have their own role in the family. And Zakuro had to take care of everybody. As fast as anyone was in danger, she came to save them. If they made a mistake, she had to fix it.

"Zakuro-san" a voice said.  
"Huh?" Zakuro stopped dancing and turned her head to look, she thought there was no one in the studio, that she was all alone, but apparantly she was wrong.  
"You should calm down and take a break, we thought about going to the beach"  
"That's really nice of you, but.." Zakuro smiled when she noticed who it was and now recoqgnized the voice. "It's really nice of you to offer, Retasu. However, I need to keep dancing"

Retasu stepped into the room, followed by Ichigo and Minto. They all had bags and towels with them and beside Minto, her dog Miki was sitting.  
Zakuro laughed a little and smiled at them. Guess it wasn't such a bad idea to follow them to the beach, there wasn't anyone here anyway and her training was over. So they wasn't interrupting or anything.

"Sure" she said still smiling. "I'll come, it sounds like a good idea"  
"YAY!" they all said and smiled happily. "We'll wait outside for you, Zakuro!"

Then they all ran outside and waited for her. Miki walked up to Zakuro, wanting her to pet her. Zakuro pat her head and then told her to follow Minto. Miki turned around and walked outside to the others.  
Zakuro looked around in the studio and sighed. She switched the light off and went upstairs into the changing room. She opened the door slowly, to check if anyone was there- after all, she had been surprised before- and then went inside. She seeked with her hand to the wall, after the light switch, because the room was really black and found it. Zakuro turned the light on and the whole room lightened up. Then she closed the door and started getting changed.

The 4 girls was now at the beach, Zakuro was sun bathing while both Ichigo and Minto tried to get Retasu into the water together with them.

"Come on, Retasu! It's not scary!" they said and tried to drag her together with them into the water.  
"B-But!" Retasu said and tried to back away while the two girls was holding her around her wrists and trying to get her down in the water.  
"No buts! It's not scary!" they said, still holding her around her wrists. "Come on, Retasu!"

Zakuro lifted her sun glasses up and looked at them. They still was trying to get Retasu in the water, and Retasu struggled as much as she can. It all ended up with that Minto and Ichigo fell down into the water and Retasu fell down with her knees in the sand and got sand into her mouth. Retasu spitted sand out of her mouth and Minto and Ichigo spitted water out of their mouths as well.  
Zakuro sighed and shook her head.  
"Jeez, what a mess they are" she said.

The girls enjoyed themselves at the beach and after a while they got Zakuro to swim together with them. She was way faster than they thought that she was, and they all tried to keep up with her. But it was really hard because Zakuro was holding the same speed all the time. And when they tried to race against each other, it ended with Zakuro winning even though Minto and Ichigo kept saying they wanted revenge- and lost, over and over again.  
Retasu was watching them from the beach, laughing at Minto and Ichigo because of their grumpy faces and how moody they were after losing all the time.

As the evening came the girls was eating some food they bought at the store and looking out at the ocean. They all were in deep thoughts, exhausted after the long day at the beach.

"Purin-san haven't been at home for two days" Retasu said to break the silence.  
"Really?" Ichigo said while eating. "It's two days since she disappeared already?"  
"Yes" Minto nodded. "If she's gone tomorrow I think we better go and look after her"  
"I guess so" Zakuro agreed. "In the worst case we have to ask those aliens for help"  
"Yeah.." Ichigo nodded while eating and in deep thoughts.  
"Where could she have gone?" Minto asked, in deep thoughts as well.  
"Somewhere, nothing we can do about it right now" Zakuro said.  
"Yeah.." all the girls sighed.

**Me: Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter! Please~? :3  
Purin: Why am I kidnapped?  
Me: As I said in the last chapter, DON'T questions the writers ideas =3=  
Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin: Haaai  
Zakuro: Kids.  
Taruto, Kisshu, Pai: DON'T FORGET TO R&R!  
Me: Where did you come fro-  
Taruto, Kisshu, Pai: SHE'S GONNA TALK FOREEEEVER DX RUN! WHILE YOU CAN!**


End file.
